


Celestial Pollux

by tisyGasmask



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Space, Bounty Hunters, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Multi, Slow Burn, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisyGasmask/pseuds/tisyGasmask
Summary: Pollux, sister ship to Castor, the most popular bounty-hunting team to ever exist. Abel the captain of the new spacecraft Pollux. Him and his crew finish a mission, planning on going gambling before something gets on their ship. That something turns all their lives into a real adventure.Basically this AU I made up of some Hetalia characters as bounty hunters in space starring NedCan. Read to find out some twists! Follow my Instagram (tipsygasmask) to catch some art for this series soon.NOTICE: THIS WORK IS CANCELLEDC A N C E L L E D





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

‘Solar system K1763, not foreign yet a seemingly untouched place, perfect for any outlaw of the galaxy to hide. The main planet of the system was a small one, mainly being made up of large islands surrounded by islands. The largest of the islands would be the outlaw would be hiding, and a small band of space adventuring bounty-hunters with slightly questionable morals would catch him-’

“Mattias, stop narrating, dammit!” 

“Sorry!”

Abel rolled his eyes and pulled trigger on his ray gun, blasting almost elegantly through the outlaw’s skull, only a small spitz of blood coming out of the opposite side to the captain. With a small sigh he slipped the gun back into his holder and letting his other hand let go of the now dead outlaw, the body falling to the sandy ground.

“Like, let’s go. Our donuts aren’t getting anymore fresh,” Feliks said as he started towards their ship along with Matthias. 

Really the ship was strange in ways, it’s shape aerodynamic and boosters near the back with wings aimed towards the back like a bird in a nosedive. Though the painting on the ship was bland, the name meant a lot to the crew. Pollux. Sister ship to Caster, a more “popular” bounty-hunting team almost idolized by the rest of the universe. 

Walking into the ship deck Feliks and Mattias walked in talking about whatever radio cast was causing the most controversy, they were alike in the way that they were involved in life outside of the ship. Also on the ship was Kat and Carlos who were alike in the way they understood life, even if they didn’t necessarily keep caught up. That left Abel who was more of a lone-wolf type according to the crew and everyone else who met him. Cold was his blood and steel was his heart. All personalities aside, they took their roles in their seats and assumed their positions in helping the ship take off, leaving the uninhabited planet with one dead body behind like most days. 

Carlos typed quickly on a computer and he nodded towards Captain Abel, “Destination Captain?”

Abel shrugged and furrowed his brows, “Interstellar Gambling Lounge, take your time, it’s not like we need the bounty, but not too slow, we don’t want to get caught up in any territory feuds.”

“Aye aye, Captain,” Carlos replied jokingly, Pollux starting ahead at a extremely quick speed and autopilot setting in as the crew stood up to gather around the donut box resting on the front podium.

“How was the mission, you guys?” Kat asked, her usual sweet tone set in.

Feliks snorted for a moment, “He was like, too easy to catch. I mean if Abel can get him anyone can.”

Abel shot the youngest crew member a glare before Carlos butt in, “Well Feliks we all know you had your own team now look where you are, man,” he retorted with a laugh.

“Awe come on, Mr.Abel is too inexperienced! I mean one year before Pollux on a whole fleet ship!” 

“Everyone be quiet!” Mattias suddenly exclaimed, “Does anyone else feel a tingly sensation.”

Abel leaned over the podium and rubbed his temples, “For fucks sake we talked about this, that’s called getting an erec-”

“No, I feel it too, and in my arms,” Kat said as she gave a small slap to the back of her captain’s head.

Catching them all off guard, the ship came to a sudden stop with a shudder of the lights and the engine, causing them all to stumble forward. The first to catch themselves was Abel, glancing around with a hand on his ray gun holster. In a moment they all stood up, Feliks and Kat quickly dashing to their places to check the systems and artillery. With a minute of silence Captain Abel broke it.

“What in the hell just happened to my ship?”

Kat gulped for a moment and spoke up, “I...radiation levels are off the charts, therefore we all need to get the masks and gloves on. Uhm, the engine is heating up but no extreme damage is done, but I am detecting a sort of life form in the chamber which is the source of the radiation levels.”

Mattias put a hand on the captain’s shoulder and gave a stern look, “I’ll go the engine chamber, I can deal with this.”

Abel brushed his hand off and started out of the main deck, “Everyone, I’m going to see what is going on, keep a camera on me in there. If I don’t come back, Feliks is captain.”

“Yes!” Feliks cheered but he quickly retorted, “I mean, I hope you live.”

He gave a small salute before exiting the deck, the sliding door closing behind him. As much as he truly tried to keep his nerves from getting to him, the halls Abel knew so familarily suddenly seemed like some sort of horrors from any one of his old fright novels. Only a few doors down was the engine room and he opened the door slowly and quietly, drawing out his gun. An unfamiliar golden glow illuminated the steaming hot room, the glow dimming as Abel stepped down the metal stairs until he was level with the sight in front of him. That sight was so confusing to him he couldn’t even muster up the courage to draw his gun. There in front of him was a bare man with glowing pale, gold skin, fleks of that gold splattered across him like stars. As he turned around his glow completely faded, his eyes a stunning washed out violet and his hair just as gold and fair as his skin. The man stared at him, both silent for a moment and content on staring. 

Abel finally drew his ray gun hesitantly, “Put your hands in the air now!” he barked. The man just stared at him and advanced towards him, the captain yelling again, “Hands in the air! What are you, an idiot?!”

What happened next surprised Abel and the crew watching. Than golden man grabbed Abel by the neck, somehow letting the shots of the ray gun pass through him, soon bringing him down and biting his neck enough to draw blood, an almost vampirish sight. He pulled away and dropped Abel, “Not. Stupid.”

Suddenly, Mattias burst through the door, about to shoot the man before they were all teleported to the main deck including the glowing man. The whole crew drew their guns at the man but he just raised his hand, all of them freezing powerlessly. Regaining some strength, Abel pushed the man to the ground with some force, crawling on top of him and pinning him down. He watched as the mysterious creature’s features softened and his eyes drifted down to the blood dripping down on him from Abel’s neck and studying as it turned to a golden liquid. Those doe like violet eyes closed and he went limp. Carlos helped Abel up and held a cloth to his neck. 

“Guess I can’t be captain anymore.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They all stood around a bed with a dim body laying on it, barely even breathing. Dim was a word that all of them would use to describe the being for once they have seen it glowing. Since the being passing out all abnormal radiation levels dropped and all the ship’s systems returned to normal, and if anything better than ever which surprised the engineer of the ship, Kat. But there they stood, staring at the now dressed man.

“Feliks, you’re the medic here, what happened to him?” Abel asked, arms crossed and face blank.

“My best guess if that he was just plain exhausted, he has all the symptoms. The important question we should be asking is how he actually got here,” he replied with a shrug and a glance around.

“Since he had such an intense influence on our radiation levels maybe he was somehow teleported here?” Carlos theorized.

“I don’t think so, radiation type transportation has been banned for a long while now,” Kat argued back.

“What about when he wakes up? How do we know he won’t be hostile? We don’t want another person getting their heads bit off,” said Mattias.

“He has a point,” the captain started, “if we put restraints on him he’s sure to act negatively, yet if we do not we have no idea what to do. I think we should have someone stay here. Carlos, not to put you in a tough position, but I think you’d be the man for the job, you can talk anyone into anything, Kat will take your place on the deck for now and we’ll just drift for a bit in some basically empty territory.”

Carlos huffed for a moment and nodded slowly, “Yeah, I’ll do it. What should I do if he calms down enough to talk or even get out of our prisoner room?”

“Call me in. Mattias will take over the ship after that. If everything goes well then we should report to Astrosystem.”

Again he nodded slowly and pulled out a swivel stool and took a seat. The rest of the crew left quietly to the deck, all exchanging glances and some a nod of respect with the navigator before all heading to the ship’s deck, the clear door closing behind them and the lazors turning on on the other side. So there Carlos sat, looking down at the resting figure, in a way admiring how peaceful he looked. Out of pure curiosity, he reached a hand towards his face and pulled up one of the eyelids, surprised to see no pupil, just deep, violet and sparks and speckles of an opalescent like pigment hazily staring at the ceiling or wherever, judging was hard due to the lack of pupil. For a moment he observed the being’s eye before closing it slowly, his hand soon drifting up to his forehead, the subtle heat surprising him with his healthy appearance. As Carlos took his hand away from his forehead those doe eyes slowly opened with a calm shudder.

“What will we do if it becomes hostile again? We all saw how our ray gun blasts flew clear through him,” Captain Abel huffed, arms crossed and legs propped up on the dashboard in front of him.

“Do we have to call him an “it”?” Mattias murmured.

“Well it’s that or “the prisoner” until he wakes up and tells us some information,” Kat commented on a neutral approach.

Mattias looked down and nodded, this time Feliks taking a stab at talking, “When we reconnect with Castor will we be able to at least talk something other than out prisoner?”

“Feliks, I know you want to talk with Tolys in person,” Feliks’ heart dropped as his captain spoke, “exactly why I will let you have all the time you need to talk to him, I know how long distance relationships can be hard, especially when it’s someone other than family.”

Feliks fist pumped and smiled, “I guess you have a heart after all, cap!”

Abel glared at him, “Don’t get on my bad side, Feliks. Speaking of Castor, Kat, will you-”

“Shh!” Kat hushed, “Do you all hear that?”

“Hear what?” Mattias asked.

“Laughing,” Abel whispered as he got out of his chair, gesturing for them all to follow as he walked down the hall to the cell. Abel unlocked the steel door and shut off the lazor bars, looking inside to see the prisoner laughing kindly at Carlos, supposedly telling some sort of story.

Carlos turned around with a smile, “Oi! Abe, this kids pretty nice, and he knows English.”

Abel furrowed his brows and looked at the prisoner who adorned a small, sweet smile, “How do you know English?”

The prisoner stood from the bed and he pointed at Abel, “When bit neck and got blood knew English.”

“Grammar isn’t the best but hey,” Carlos whispered to the crew.

“So you learned English by drawing blood from Captain Abel?” Kat asked him.

The prisoner nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but Abel interrupted, “What’s your name?” The charming small smile the prisoner wore slowly faded and he looked down, deep in thought and that radioactive glow started again. “Sorry, what do you want to be called?”

Carlos sighed and looked over to Abel, “On his back he has a tattoo with a code, and once decoded it spells out “Matthew”. We might as well call him that for now.”

Abel nodded and Kat stepped forward and towards the prisoner, extending a hand, “I’m Kat, it’s a name people called me after I lost my memories in a crash. I get what it feels to lose an identity.” The being now called Matthew reached a hand up and slowly shook the engineers hand as he looked up. “We’re going to bring you to some very close friends of ours in the next days here, they’ll help you better than we can, but until then we have to establish some rules and customs.”

Mattias was the next to step forward, “My name is Mattias, I guess our names are similar!” He said with a wide smile as Matthew looked over at him.

Feliks then stepped up and flipped his hair, “I’m Feliks, like, basically the only smart one here. If you need any medical assistance just hit me up.”

Carlos watched with a smile and he patted Abel on the back and he stepped forward, “I am, uhm, Captain Abel Vanderheid,” he mumbled out and nodded. 

Matthew’s sight drifted over to the captain and he stared at him for a moment, “Carlos said you have a stick up your ass, am not sure what that means or what an ass is, but do hope it does not hurt you, Abel.”

Feliks nearly choked as he turned around, trying to hold in laughter as Abel blushed and he glared at Carlos who was all to busy getting out of the cell room, “I-it’s a metaphor for...things.”

“I see,” Matthew said with a small nod.

Kat giggled, “Well Matthew, if you would like to come to the ship deck with us you must promise you won’t get to invasive like last time, and if you break that promise there will be grave consequences.”

“Understand, Kat. But believe have a weird feeling in my stomach which is causing some pain that may irritate.”

“Well that sounds like hunger, and I’m sure once Feliks is done laughing he will get you a ready meal,” she said, glaring down at the wheezing hunched over man.

 

They all exited the room, Mattias waiting behind for a moment for Abel as he walked beside him, a puzzled look on his face.

“Hey Abe, you alright?”

“I- yes. Why do you ask?”

“Well I guess you stuttered when we were making our introductions to Matthew, but you stuttered, and you never stutter,” Mattias answered, putting emphasize on “never”.

Abel furrowed his brows and he bit his lip, “I guess I don’t know…?”

 

Mattias looked over at him and studied the frustrated captain for a moment and he nodded slowly, “Yeah, okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I guess this is out now. Just a reminder to check out my Instagram (tipsygasmask) for extra info on the series.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, boy toy!”

“Feliks, you know I hate when you call me that,” Tolys laughed as he sat back, looking at his computer’s video call with his boyfriend, “can’t we be some sort of cheesy couple who calls each other “honey” and “dear or some other stupid nickname?”

“No, no, I like boy toy better,” Feliks teased, “but besides all that, what do you think about us being able to visit? Exciting huh?”

Tolys smiled, “Yeah, duh. But I mean I only briefly heard the captain and her co-captain’s conversation, but from what I heard you guys have a guest or something. Not anyone too invasive I assume, they seemed pretty calm about it all.”

“Oh, yeah! So all the juice in a short story is this naked dude appeared and went like, crazy on Abel, but not like in a sexy way and stuff, but he calmed down and now he apparently knows English and is nice and all.”

“Huh, interesting. Eduard would really like him, his sciencey side really comes out with stuff like him.”

Feliks suddenly perked up, “Well I know someone who for sure likes him more than Eduard would!”

“Uhm...Boris?”

“Well rumor has it Abel is getting a little fancy towards our new passenger. I mean he stuttered while talking to him, and everyone knows he never stutters,” Feliks gossipped. 

“Wow, valid,” Tolys nodded and sat up, “you think he likes him? But I thought he was straight?”

The other huffed, “I mean, I’ve never seen him date anyone, man or woman. But he doesn’t give off the queer vibe, but I swear the way he looked at him, hesitated at shooting him, it was something, you know.”

“Yeah, something. I don’t know much, but the one thing I know is that I’m super excited to see you, but for now I have to go, battery is getting low and I am tired,” Tolys said with a smile.

“You’re no fun!” Feliks whispered before he laughed and blew a kiss, “I’ll see you soon, boy toy,” he teased.

“Goodbye, love. See you soon,” Tolys laughed back and blew a kiss back to his boyfriend as he ended the call.

And so Feliks plugged in his laptop and flopped down on his bed. As he turned to his side he furrowed his brows. His expression softened and he shut his eyes. 

 

When morning came for the ship crew they were on the route towards their twin ship, Castor, and then towards their administration ship, Astrosystem. The whole crew woke up early to set these preparations. While Feliks and Matthew were there on the deck for medical reasons, the rest of the crew were on deck at their respective stations. Mattias tapped his fingers and swiveled his seat to face Abel.

“Hey, don’t you think it’s strange that this dude broke into our ship the day before we got back to Astrosystem? I mean, what if this is all a decoy for an attack? Isn’t the Canus ships on bad relations with us?” Mattias pointed out. 

The captain stared at him for a moment before nodding, “You do have a point, a very good one in fact,” he went on, “This is one of the only times in the calendar year that our two ships connect, and the only annual time we go to Astrosystem. For the gala.”

“There will be many ambassadors there, celebrities, captains, big political names too,” Kat added on.

“The perfect place to stage an attack,” Carlos now added on.

Abel stood from his chair, “I’ll go get Feliks back up here, I need to have a talk with Matthew. Monitor the med bay.”  
They all watched as Abel walked out of the main deck, an aura of alarmence surrounding him. Carlos pulled up a live screen of the med bay and they watched as Abel walked in, to their surprise not gritting his teeth, yet waking in with a calm demeanor. 

“Feliks, get back up to the deck, I need to have a talk with our guest.”

“But the blood tests-”

“No questions,” Abel stopped him, taking a further step into the room as Feliks grudgingly packed up his first-aid kit and headed out. The captain pulled a chair from the side of the room, sitting down in it next to Matthew’s bedside where he was sitting. “Now, Matthew, who sent you here?”

Matthew looked at him blankly, his eyes holding no sclera, instead replaced by a mix of blacks, purples, and hues of fuschia. It personally creeped Abel out. “Sent here by nobody. Appeared.”

Abel huffed, leaning back, “What is your last memory?”

Again, the other looked at him blankly before answering, this time more useful, “I heard someone scream the name you call me.”

“You used “I” and “me”. You didn’t do that before. Why?”

“I’m not sure,” Matthew took a pause as he held put his hands, looking down at them, “I remember the stars. I remember planets. I remember feeling nothing.”

Abel sat up and leaned towards Matthew, “What’s coming back to you?”

Matthew looked up at him, face now twisted in distress, “When I materialized here I felt scared...enraged.”

“Why?”

Silence. For a moment Abel thought that was all he was going to get out of him, seeing his expression fade again. He watched him turn to the lab computer, Matthew pointing at it as the screen went black, then flashing through all the documents and files within it at an incredible speed. Then Matthew spoke, “Each moment I know more, I understand the universe, history, particles. I feel it, neutrons twisting, gravity fighting, chemicals in and out of balance,” he looked at Abel, dead in the eyes as the computer screen stopped, “I have an understanding of how to be human, how to be a being, but I know I have evolved beyond that at the expense of that very humanity.”

Abel stared back at him, scared for the both of them, “Are...are you saying you were human at one point?”

“Being human is the only thing I remember before the knowledge. Though I cannot detect details, I know I was a human. I was someone. Your blood only confirms this, I know it’s bioledgy.”

“This is a lot to be going through. Let’s just recap, for my sake. You remember someone screaming your name and you remember being human, then after that all you know is well...everything there is to know about the universe?” Abel asked, getting a silent nod from Matthew, “Well, that’s all I wanted to know. I had to ask because we’re connecting with-”

“Castor, your sister ship. Both created in 2085. Your administration ship is Astrosystem. Your younger sister and brother are captain and co-captain of Castor. Their names are Emma and Lux Vanderheid. You were born in 2060, Emma 2061, and Lux in 2063. You are attracted to the male gender-”

“Stop! Just...stop,” Abel retracted and crossed his arms, “How did you even know this?”

“The blood. When our neurons connected for a very brief millisecond I was able to skim over prominent thoughts and common knowledge,” Matthew explained.

“Yeah...okay. Just don’t tell anyone else this information, okay? Especially the last one,” Abel spoke in a hushed tone.

Matthew nodded, “I understand. But why are humans ashamed of attraction?”

The captain tilted his head and sighed, “Things have been done, many things have been said. Overall sometimes attraction can get you hurt, whether that be by others or by the person you’re attracted to.”

He nodded again and scootched forwards, as close as he could get in front of Abel without falling off the bed and he hugged him. It was a light, hesitant hug, but a hug nonetheless, “My inclanition told me to do this.” 

For once through the whole encounter, Abel, captain of the sister ship Pollux smiled, and hugged back, “Your inclination is very knowledgeable.”

Suddenly, their fond moment was interrupted by the beep of the intercom switching on, “Captain, five minutes before we approach Castor!” 

Abel looked up as they let go of each other. T Minus Five Minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa, this took so long and I'm so sorry. I'm going to start trying to consistently update this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know of what you guys think and leave kudos! Honestly I'll just be using this series to have some fun and experiment and not be super series like my other series (Right of Somber).


End file.
